


Set My Soul Alight

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Stony - Freeform, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Sex Pollen, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amora leaves behind a present for Loki to dissect and Natasha is lucky enough to be in the room when it activates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set My Soul Alight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the anon who left this on BittenByBlackfrost: I don't want shag or die, I just want shag or be really, really horny. Like maybe one of Loki's spells goes wrong one day while in the middle of nowhere with Nat or there's an accident in one of the science labs and Loki and Nat get trapped inside...  
> I went with sex pollen because . . . it's sex pollen. Hope you like!

Natasha just had to draw the short stick that day.  She was quickly growing bored watching the black haired man at the table poke and prod the pod that Amora had left behind after the last attack and Loki, their resident Harry Potter as Tony liked to call him, was brought in.  Nat just got the lovely task of watching him while Steve kept Tony company in the med bay, Bruce taking care of him and Thor escorting Amora back to Asgard.  Again.  Seriously, she just didn’t know how the hell to stay in one place.  Clint?  Well, Nat didn’t blame him for not wanting to stay there, all though at least the consolation prize was the fantastic view of Loki’s ass as he bent over to press down on something.  Man those leather trousers did wonders--.  

There was a soft hissing noise as the pod, or whatever it was, exuded a thick pink smoke.  Not sure what else was going to happen, Nat hit the panic button, locking down the room so it couldn’t get anywhere else as Loki tried to cntain it with a muttered curse.  It didn’t like that, not at all. In true Amora fashion, as Natasha was quickly learning, it exploded, seeking out every crack and crevice as it expanded rapidly to fill the room.  There was shouting from the other side of the contained room, Clint having heard the alert that Jarvis had hit, but the smoke couldn’t get any further than the room.  Not that Natasha was thinking about that.  Hell, she wasn’t thinking about much else except for the way that Loki’s ass had looked a minute ago and how she wanted a handful of it.  His green eyes, usually so clear and focused, were lidded as he looked over at her and surged forward, cupping the side of her face to press his lips hard against hers, his other hand wrapping around her waist as he crushed her against him.  It was heaven and hell at the same time, the pressure of his lips just what she wanted but at the same time nowhere near enough.  She whimpered his name, any previous dislike for him lost as she jumped into his waiting arms, hooking her ankles around his back as her hips pressed against his, grinding into him, hormones running amok as the pink smoke invaded her being, spreading a fire that started in her veins and pooled in her groin.  

Her clothing felt too hot, skin felt too hot for her, and Loki seemed to be feeling the same way.  With little hesitation he laid her back onto the table where he’d been studying the pod, the pair of them ignoring how Barton shouted from just outside for Nat to let them in as they both shed clothes, Natasha’s hips rolling upwards against Loki’s.  He groaned and ripped his shirt from him, any apparent knowledge how to do magic lost on him as he watched her throw her own tank top off with greedy eyes, swallowing her whole with his gaze.  It wasn’t enough.  She’d barely gotten her bra off when his mouth descended on her breasts, taking them in turn to suck at her nipples, bite at the soft underside of her breast, his fingers shoving her jeans down her hips so they could pool on the ground.  Her panties he ripped from her body and she moaned to feel his mouth descend on her stomach, his mouth finding her already drenched center and licking a slow stripe up, circling around the clit, and delving in.  

“Shit--fuck, Loki,” she moaned, nails scratching up his back and shoulders before tangling themselves in his hair, tightening so that she could try and force him closer.  He growled in response, own fingers pressing into her thighs, widening them until she was all but split open in front of him, ready for him to devour.  “God, you feel so, ah, so good,” she whined, voice reaching a fever pitch.  “Need you--need you right now.  Please,” she begged, bucking her hips.  He didn’t have to be told twice.  She didn’t even see his hands rip open the laces on his leather pants, barely coherent as he scissored her wider with two fingers pressed into her, before the fat head of his cock pushed into her.  Her back arched, breath leaving her lungs, and his teeth descended on her ribs, biting and sucking his way down her torso as his hands anchored around her hips and forced the rest of his not inconsiderable length and girth into her.  

The scream that ripped through her throat must’ve made it sound like she was being murdered, though the real murder would be if he ever stopped, his hips snapping hard against hers as he snarled her name, mixed with a litany of all the things he wanted to do with her.  She didn’t really care so long as he never pulled out of her.  She sat up quickly to wrap her arms around his shoulders, mouth fusing to his, breath caught between them as she bit and sucked on his lower lip, jolting herself forward to meet him thrust for thrust.  

Too soon she felt her orgasm nearing but it wasn’t enough.  She begged for him to finish her off, and eventually as her body trembled and shook in his hands, she felt herself still for half a second.  

The heat didn’t leave her.  

“Madam, Barton and Rogers are asking--.”

“Not now, Jarvis.  Fuck.  Loki, again, please,” she begged.  He had no qualms filling those orders, his own orgasm nowhere near.  She couldn’t have been more grateful, letting him pull her from the table so that they were laying on the ground not long after.  She positioned herself atop him, insisting on it with the quickest flash of her eye, before settling herself on her haunches and bringing herself quickly up and down onto his wonderful cock, hips angled just so that she saw stars behind her eyes with every thrust, his hips rising to meet her, breasts bouncing with every movement.  His hands were next to move, taking palmfuls of her breasts as he moaned and leaned up to once again fill his mouth with her soft skin, fingers pinching her nipples until she shouted, teeth grazing against the other so her second orgasm snuck up on her and all too soon pulled him along with it.  He shouted against her skin as he came inside her, hips pressed flush to hers as she screamed again, her own head thrown back and nails cutting into his shoulders where she’d grabbed hold.  

Only then did she get a chance to catch her breath.  

 

Sex pollen, as Tony lovingly called it, seemed to make sense for Amora to have thrown at them in the hopes that it would’ve burst and distracted them all long enough for her to get away.  After she and Loki had come to their senses and waited for the rest of the smoke to work its way out of their system, the original sample having been contained by Jarvis while Natasha and Loki fucked, she’d heard Tony talking to the AI about the potential for replicating the formula, and finding an antidote. Just in case, he assured the computer, though Nat saw how his eyes shifted towards where Steve was standing. She tried not to smirk, lips parting to say something when Loki slinking away caught her attention instead.  

Ignoring Clint’s curious and worried glance she followed after him, catching him just before he was about to disappear into his room.

“Hey, Loki?”

He paused, hand on the door.  “I’m sorry for what happened,” he murmured, not looking back towards her.  

“I’m not.”  She smirked a little when he twisted around to look at her. She had to admit, he was kind of cute when he looked confused, like a cat who’d just been shown a red dot only to have it disappear in front of their eyes.   “And I know you aren’t.  Pick me up tomorrow.”

Again, the look of confusion was worth it.  

“If we’re going to fuck, then you’re going to take me out on a date.  Tomorrow.  Five o’clock for dinner.  I like Italian.”  

She turned on her heel without giving him a chance to say otherwise, grinning as she felt his eyes zero in on her sashaying hips.  

 


End file.
